Robot Riot
|image= Robot_Riot.jpg |caption= |band= Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= September 13, 2010 (Demo) |performed= |genre= Hard Rock |label= |runtime= 1:56 3:15 (Album) |before= Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town |after= The Ballads of Paul |video=Lz1HX-fEFXsMovie version iM9r9clO8yoExtended DVD version 27AJ8QqAg0YAlbum version R89bRVwWo2wRadio Disney version 35vRpBeh2M4Demo version }} is a song sung by Love Händel near the end of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It accompanies a montage of the ferocious clash between Doofenshmirtz 2's Norm Bot battalion attempting to seize control of Danville and the defending force led by Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics Danny: It's gonna be a mechanized mêlée A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together (Robot Riot) In a new configuration just to mow my lawn Danny and Bobbi: Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on Danny: This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) You better listen up I got some breaking news (Robot Riot) I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) I'm really on a mission I call it demolition (Robot Riot) And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) No matter how you strive You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot) I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot) You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot) You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot) I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot) Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up, gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! All right! Note: Lines in italic are in the Album version only Note: Lines in underline are in both the Album version and the extended DVD version Gallery |name= }} Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in a tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. The laughing at the end of the demo is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. *The song is performed by Jaret Reddick (as Danny) and Dan Povenmire makes the background chorus as Bobbi Fabulous * The song is the 3rd longest original song, behind Kick It Up A Notch, and Summer Belongs to You. *This is the first song to begin with an extended version on a soundtrack. *The phrase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall" is a reference to the common phrase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." *Almost everything the boys have invented is used to fight the Norm bots in this song though appears from Season 1's "Rollercoaster" to Season 3's "The Belly of the Beast". *There is a game on the website called Robot Riot! (game). *This is one of two songs to mention a "washing machine" in the lyrics, the other being Technology vs. Nature from Perry Lays an Egg. *This is the second song to have the word robot in the name ("Robot Rodeo" in the eponymous episode) * In the Greek dub of the movie, the song "Robot Riot" is called "Είμαι ο εξολοθρευτης", which literally means "I'm your Terminator". *In the Spanish version this song is call "Sublevados" (Rebels). *In the French version this song is called "Les robots sont en guerre" (Robots are at war) *In the Latin American dub, is called "Luchando con Robots" (Fighting with Robots). For unknown reasons, translation of the lyrics that only appear in the soundtrack and in the DVD are included, but only the half of a verse (from "You better listen up" to "...more than a new transmission", instead of repeating the "chop shop down town" lines). *The DVD also has some sounds like for example during "Cuz' your mom was a blender" zoom can be heard. *In the Radio Disney version and album version, Doofenshmirtz's voice can be heard. *The song was played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! while everyone waited for the show to start. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick (of Bowling For Soup). BMI Work #13200380 Continuity See Also *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *''List of songs'' de:Wir machen die Roboter fertig es:Luchando con Robots Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Jaret Reddick Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!